Religion
The following is a list of gods, goddesses and many other divine and semi-divine figures from Ancient Greek mythology and Ancient Greek religion. (The list does not include creatures) Four Great Divine The Four Great Divine do not usually interfere with the mortal worlds anymore, or typically even the planes. In extremely rare cases, they may interact with mortal followers. They, as a whole, are entities independent of worshiping as their sustenance is internal and immortal. Rhyn Goddess of the sun. She is said to have existed before the sky itself. She created Lona and the sun from scratch-- or perhaps she was the sun for a time. She then breathed life into the planet, creating the first sparks of sentient life. When the Horrors were created, first bringing unrest into her peaceful universe, she inflicted judgment upon her daughters in cursing them for their crimes. Seeing its profound and lasting power, she would then vow never to curse a mortal, as a mortal might die at any moment and never be able to reverse her curse. The judgment of mortals would henceforth be left solely to Oxar. Said to live in the city of Elysium, which is alleged to be atop the highest mountain in the world. Preaches to the residents of the glorious kingdoms, the celestials and the dead. Watches over the events of the world the closest of all the Great Divines. Knows each of her worshippers and can witness anything that takes place under the light of her sun. Celeva Goddess of time. She is the daughter of Rhyn and Oxar and the twin sister of Sormer. In a tragic mishap, she, her sister, and her father accidentally created the Horrors: eldrich deep-space creatures and serpents of immense size and power which became hell-bent upon devouring Lona. As punishment for her passive role in this tragedy, she was cursed by Rhyn to always appear as an adolescent to mortals. Said to live solely on the moon crafted for her by Sormer (Menara). Has immense knowledge of all history despite never having recorded nor studied any of it. Feels bound to never interfere with the events of the Lona due to her knowledge over the future. and deals only with other deities, celestials, and fiends. Oxar God of the black hole. He is said to have come into existence the moment there was light to cast shadows. He created portals of pure destruction to clear away Rhyn's unwanted creations. Though he suffered no punishment for his role in the creation of Horrors, he lost the complete stability he had in his romance with Rhyn. It is said that they still have yet to fully commit again. To atone, he sculpted the Sentries; ancient defenders of Lona's existence which stood miles tall and battled Horrors which drew too near. Said to live in the kingdom of Hades, which is alleged to be deep within the core of the earth. He now doles out judgment and placement to the recently deceased. Sormer Goddess of space. She is the Daughter of Rhyn and Oxar and the twin sister of Celeva. As punishment for her active role in the creation of Horrors, she was cursed by Rhyn to always appear as a child to mortals. She hung the stars in the sky to ward off the Horrors. She molded the earth's features and then created the moons from bubbles to place as watch posts in the night sky so that she might always defend against the monsters she created. Said to live solely on the moon she crafted for herself (Torre). Can exist in multiple places at once to experience the world from many perspectives at once. Is the only deity who can teleport other deities without restrictions (and even against their wishes). The Six Ascendants Mesan Patron god of creation and dreams. Was a gnome in life. Spent his life in the pursuit of expressing the experiences of life in visual arts. Ascended when he created a mosaic so glorious it brought the gods to tears. Mesan now takes the form of any species he deems suitable for his current mood. He creates entire cities in realms which he forgets, but then places his inspiration in the minds of mortals through dreams. Leña Patron goddess of compromise and poetry. Was a human in life. Spent her life as a peacemaker in her tribe, settling wars before they even began through discussion. Ascended by giving herself over to Rhyn's will in the hopes of settling an oncoming battle between clans. Leña now has grown distant to personal conflict after witnessing ages of unstoppable war. She's grown cynical and poetic about coming to terms with the nature of unrest in the world. She still has a soft spot for pacifists, though. Inolya Patron goddess of death and justice. Was a drow in life. Spent her life in search of power and revenge, striking down entire armies of nations who had attacked her tribe. Ascended not due to gaining the favor of any god, but by combining the magicks of the fallen Sentinels of Lona. Inolya now celebrates death as a natural end to life. She regulates the keeping of the dead in the afterlife and occasionally smites liches and necromancers who tread too closely to her domain and rule. Rayite Patron goddess of honesty and misdirection. Was an unknown/extinct race in life. Spent her life tricking her way through wagers and trials by telling almost-lies under spells of truth. Ascended by winning a wager with Oxar, in which she manipulated the master of judgment so masterfully that he awarded her godhood. Rayite now observes the world much less objectively. Now she is the master, she guides the cunning to success but tends to play favorites. She favors individuals, not their values. Haleth Patron god of strength and dedication. Was a bugbear in life. Spent his life creating and protecting a king of a now long-forgotten kingdom. Ascended when he completed a task assigned to him by Oxar: to drag the Sentinels to the depths of the oceans, where their aged and tired bodies could erode into the earth again. Haleth now supports all those striving for personal progress and growth. He lives for rightful rebellion and revolution in all its forms, and will grant his blessings of power unto those he deems faithful. Alm Patron goddess of nature and purity. Was a dryad in life. Spent her life as a nun of the Sanctity of Rhyn (a now unrecognized church), worshipping her creations of wildlife. Ascended after her martyr where she was killed by a group of raiders who burned down a holy grove of Ketrich. Alm now reigns over the wild dead. She has done away with careless people and instead heavily favors creatures and plants. Occassionally, she will give her blessing to those who respect nature, or she will smite those who defile it. The Known Demigods Alesteir God of fire, sex, and beauty. The son of Leña and an incubus. Bachus God of air, spirit, and profit. The son of Inolya and an orc. Sagitara Goddess of gateways, stars, and voyages. Born from Sormer's pure fascination in Lona. For centuries, Sormer existed simultaneously on her moon and on Lona as a wayward traveller One day, fate struck upon her path in the form of a crashed comet which nearly sunk the ship she had travelled upon. Feeling that it had been brought to her for a reason, she convinced the ship's crew to bring it to the capital of a nearby kingdom. There, a sculptor offered to make a piece of art to place in the queen's palace; a centaur much like their queen. When the sculpture was done, however, Sormer so admired it that she accidentally brought it to life. Leniox Deity of knowledge, souls, and chronicling. Born from Celeva's pure lonliness in her solitude. When Celeva eventually grew tired of her self-imposed solitude and saw her twin's success in creating Sagitara, she sculpted a girl in the surface of the moon. Over time, she began talking to the carving, telling it secrets of the future and how she watched the world from afar, wishing she knew their stories rather than the outcomes. Eventually, this strong will manifested a soul unto the rock, making Leniox a living being. Ketrich God of water, growth, and healing. The son of Alm and a merman. Maves God of earth, courage, and strategy. The son of Haleth and a human. Category:World Lore